


Better Things Have Happened

by InsanelyADD



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Betters AU (undertale), Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyADD/pseuds/InsanelyADD
Summary: Just a few pictures for the secret santa, I hope you like them! <3
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Papchat Secret Santa 2020





	Better Things Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Invalid_Opinion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invalid_Opinion/gifts).



The Infamous Train Incident

A more lighthearted picture of a funnier bet they did where they swapped clothes for a run.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I couldn't make more for you. <3 If you want a few more pictures just ask. I probably made myself too obvious with the questions I was asking so I changed what I was going to do. If you do still want what I was going to do I can do it when I have more time! But I really hope you like what I managed to do! <3


End file.
